Quantum computing may be used to perform advanced computational processing. Quantum logic gates (e.g., controlled NOT gates, Hadamard gates, and/or the like) may be used to provide reliable and fault-tolerant quantum computation. The operation of quantum logic gates in trapped-ion quantum computers often requires lasers that operate using high input power or operate at technologically challenging, difficult, or otherwise inconvenient (e.g., small) wavelengths. These requirements make fast and reliable quantum gates difficult to implement, which may impede scalability in some examples. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation many deficiencies of such systems have been solved by developing solutions that are structured in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.